co-op, Tale of 2 gamers
by Arumage
Summary: OLD STORY. I found this on my google drive and figured someone might want to adopt the idea. Gamer story with Issei/Irina, both as gamers, Devil!Irina. There are 3 versions of the start of this story.
1. Version 1

_**A/n: I've been hunting through my google docs looking for the start of a pretty old story that I am planning to rewrite. (Not a fan fiction, but technically a gamer style story, like this one) and I found this during my search. In fact, I found 3 versions of the same story. I am actually tempted to continue one of them, but for now, here is the first, and longest, version of this fic.**_

Today started like any other, I woke up, got myself ready for school, accepted the quest to arrive on time and made my way to Kuoh academy, at the gates I met with the student council president, like usual she tried to convince me to stop peeking at the kendo club with my friends, like usual I told her I would think about it. But today she wore a different smile as she told me that I should find something else to fill my time than peeping. Other than that it was a normal day, right up until she arrived.

Irina

Lvl: 46

At least she hasn't fallen behind since she went away. I thought. "Alright take the seat next to Hyoudou-san." The teacher said before starting our classes for the day. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she came and sat next to me.

"Hello Irina, it's been a while," I said.

"Glad to see you didn't forget me Ise." She responded with a smile.

"Well, this helped," I said, holding up the ring that she gave me the last time I ever saw her.

The two of us turned and paid attention to class and decided to catch up after school. When class finished Irina was surrounded by our classmates, the girls had her surrounded and my two friends, Matsuda and Motohama were talking with me.

"Bro, how could you not tell us that you had a girl?" Matsuda asked.

"You've been peeking with us for years and yet you've had a girlfriend from even before you met us." Motohama asked in disbelief.

"It's nothing like that guys. Me and Irina were best friends back when we were in elementary school, she left one day and it was after that that I met you two. Even back then we were still just friends. Although." I looked towards her and got a good look at her, she certainly had filled out in all the right ways. Her hips had widened, her bust wasn't anything to ride home about, but if her level was anything to go by she was almost certainly as active as I am, and if that's the case then she should have a build about as athletic as most of the kendo club.

Bloodlust detected

I looked up when i was notified of the bloodlust that was directed towards me and realised I was staring. Irina fortunately was blushing red but it was the rest of the girls that seemed to be mad at me. "Sorry" I said aloud before turning away.

"NO way." Murayama, one of our classmates said. "Did that pervert just APOLOGISE?"

"I'm gonna get going, I'll talk to you later ok Irina?" I said

"Alright, I need to visit the student council but I'll meet you in the park near your house?" She responded.

"Sure see you there once you are done here." I said leaving.

"No way, she might actually cure him." one of our classmates shouted. I just ignored her.

Once I arrived in the park I took a seat on the bench next to the water fountain, I leaned back and stretched my arms up and took notice of the ring on my finger. I was reminded of the quest I got years ago along with this ring.

-Flashback-

"So Issei, I guess this is goodbye" Irina said to me as we finished playing in the park for the last time.  
"We will see each other again, right?" I asked. Irina just looked away. She said something under her breath then held out something for me.  
"If you promise to always wear this." She said with a sad face. "If you wear this then no matter what we will be together again."  
I held out my hands and took the item. It was a ring. I tried to use notice on it but didn't get anything. After I put it on I got a quest pop-up  
Quest: Childhood promise  
Irina gave you a ring to wear at all times.  
Objectives:  
Don't unequip the ring until you meet Irina again  
Rewards:  
1500 Rep with Irina Shidou  
5000 Exp  
Failure:  
A life on lonliness  
Accept: Y/N  
Obviously I accepted the quest, The number of experience points was at least 10 times more that I had ever received for any quest up to that point. I equipped the ring and gave Irina a big hug.  
"Irina, are you done?" Asked a voice i didn't recognize. Irina turned away from me and walked over to a girl with long black pigtails wearing a suit. I had never seen this woman before. It was strange, I had remembered this day for years but it never clicked that that woman that took Irina away wasn't her mother, Irina herself even called her 'Mother' when she left.

Intuition has leveled up  
I was ripped from my memory when I was notified that intuition had leveled. This meant that something in that memory was wrong. Or someone was lying. I tried to think about it more but none of it added up. She gave me the ring in the morning of the 16th, but the last night I saw her with her family was the 9th. What was going on, had someone messed with the memory or something. Who was that woman.  
Quest: Finding the truth.

"The woman in your memory of receiving the ring from Irina makes you wonder what actually happened to Irina, look into what happened."

Objective:  
Find out what happened to Irina.

Rewards:

6000 exp

!&^* £^!$!

'Hmm' I thought aloud before I was ripped from my memories by a sound, Directly in front of me was a Girl, she looked about my age and had long black hair with a massive chest I looked her in the eyes and said "Can i help you?" This seemed to disorient her, was she expecting me to stare at her for longer.

"Erm, well I'm Yuuma Amano, and I was..."

Intuition has leveled up

"Wondering, if you would, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME." She said.

Detect bloodlust has leveled up

Intuition has leveled up

"No thanks." I replied.

Detect bloodlust has leveled up

Detect bloodlust has leveled up

Detect bloodlust has leveled up

Detect bloodlust has leveled up

"Observe." I said under my breath and took a look at my opponent.

Raynare

Level 63

A fallen angel and member of the Gregori, she attempted to seduce you and after failing attempted to kill you.

'Attempted to kill me?' I thought before noticing the spear of light that Raynare, who had somehow changed form and had two black angel wings coming out of her back, was preparing to impale me on.

I threw myself off the bench and at her. I didn't stand much of a chance, there was about a 20 level difference between us, I have taken down enemies with that kind of disadvantage, but they were usually sneak attacks and I had some kind of secret weapon. As I made contact with her

Combat detected

Appeared on my screen and I got my equipment put on me. Clearly me launching myself at her took her off guard, and the sudden increase in mass probably threw her for a loop, I have the element of surprise for at least a few seconds now. I quickly turned that into some damage by taking the dager I had equipped in my off-hand and striking her in the stomach.

345 damage

"Not bad, worm" she said throwing me off.

"Not done yet." I used a spell to hit her from my new position further away from her, my now free off-hand launching a bolt of pure mana at my opponent before getting up myself.

230 damage

"Looks like you were more prepared for this that expected. Shame it's all in vein." Raynare announced before summoning a pair of light spears and tossing them both at me. I dodged both of them but was grazed by one of them.

130 damage

Seriously, that was like 10% of my health, for a graze. I threw a glance at her and then tried to rush her with my sword. Suddenly I was Impaled, she must have summoned a light spear behind me and hit me with it whilst I was rushing her. I began bleeding out then. My health was at 5% and dropping fast. Raynare laughed at me for a moment before flying away. I began breathing heavily as my vision started to blur, I checked my stats, 4% health left, I probably won't make it, I'm gonna bleed out and die here. Damn it, I should have just waited for Irina outside the school. 3%, well, sorry Mom, Dad, guess I won't make it home today. 2% Come to think of it, I didn't even finish that quest i got from Irina. 1% I opened up the quest log to see if I can hand it in. I could, I tried to hurry and hand it in, hopefully I would get enough exp to level up and...

You died

Quest: The red dragon emperor

$£$^&%&$£^&*^&%

Objective

Earn your place in history.

Reward

Happiness, Fulfillment, Safety.

Failure

Death

Accept: Y/N

Not that it really matters now, I'm already dead, what do I have to lose. I accepted the quest and the world around me began burning, there was fire everywhere.

[So you are finally ready for me whelp]

"Who are you" I asked

[I am Y Draig goch, the heavenly dragon of domination, the red dragon emperor]

"Where are we." I asked, I wasn't afraid, I was already dead, I have nothing left to lose.

[We are inside your mind, after your death I brought you here, I have been impressed with your growth over the past years, that power of yours certainly seems convenient.]

"Inside my mind, what are you doing in here then?" I asked.

[I reside within the sacred gear you hold, the boosted gear, one of the thirteen longinus, weapons capable of killing a god. This is your power as well as mine]

Unlocked the Booster gear

Boosted gear(lvl 1, 0.0)

Double your str, dex, con and mana every ten seconds. Maximum boosts, 2.

[This power will let you become a legend, a hero, a villain, I care not which all that matters to me is that you defeat the white one, my immortal rival, when the time comes. For now you had best awaken, you have a new life ahead of you Issei Hyoudou.]

The fires around us flared up and forced me to close my eyes, as I opened them again i was in my bed. Alive, Confused and naked. I checked the time and day, it was tuesday. I doubt any of that was a dream, I still have all the skill level ups I got yesterday I even have the boosted gear still. I got up, unsurprisingly I haven't even a scratch on me physically, I never bruised and slept off pretty much any damage I ever got. I checked my status again.

Name: Issei hyoudou  
Title: Red dragon emperor  
Level: 45  
Exp: (11130/30000)  
Age: 17  
Stats:  
Health: 2450/2450  
Mana: 1300/1300  
Str: 39  
Con: 64  
Dex: 29  
Wis: 26  
Int: 27  
Cha: 13  
Skills:

Passive:

Play rough(lvl 5, max,100%)  
50% bonus damage with physical attacks

10% reduced damage from physical attacks

Sense bloodlust(lvl 23, 40%)

Detect bloodlust directed at you from up to 73 yards away.

Draconic resilience(lvl 2,33%)

Grants 10 constitution, grants 1 additional con per level

Novice magician(lvl 4, 20%)

Allows the use of basic magics

Intuition(lvl 8, 40%)

20% chance of detecting a lie or secret.

Swordsmanship(lvl 18, 50%)

28% bonus damage with swords

Reincarnated Devil, Pawn(lvl 1, 0%)

Bound to a master, 10% increase to all stats.

Improved Night vision.

Improved Hearing

Improved Magical detection

Grants Promote skill

Grants Pawn skill tree

Active:

observe(lvl 23, 30%)

Detect information of a person or item.

Mana bolt(lvl 3,80%)

Launch a bolt of mana at the target, dealing damage

Boosted gear(lvl 1, 0%)

Double your str, dex, con and mana every ten seconds. Maximum boosts, 2.

Promote(lvl 1, 0%)

Promote yourself, with permission from the king, to any of the following pieces

Knight(50% dex boost)

Rook(25% con/Str boost)  
Bishop(25% wis/int boost)

Queen(30% boost to all stats)

Ok a LOT of that is new, 'Reincarnated devil' so apparently I was turned into a devil after i died last night, and im 'bound to a master' whoever that is. They will probably make themselves known sometime soon, I doubt that if they know about the boosted gear they will let me run around freely for long. I got up from bed and equipped some pajamas. I got ready for school and set out same as yesterday. I arrived at the school and noticed the student council president at the gates once again.

"Morning kaichou." I said lazily as i entered the school grounds.

"Good morning Hyoudou, how is the transfer student doing? I heard you and her have a history" She asked with a smirk, clearly she was hiding something

Intuition has leveled up

"Yeah. I think she is fine" I said Idly walking past her.

Once I got to class I took my seat and waited for something to happen. Irina entered the classroom and took her seat next to me and i heard her whisper 'observe' i did the same.

Name: Irina leviathan  
Title: Daughter of the Maou  
Level: 46  
Exp: (7480/35000)  
Age: 17  
Stats:  
Health: 3450/3450  
Mana: 3300/3300  
Str: 39  
Con: 24  
Dex: 37  
Wis: 27  
Int: 36  
Cha: 73  
Skills:

Passive:

Devilish Heritage(lvl 5, 1%)

Grants 25 cha, grants 1 cha per level.

Water mastery(lvl 10, 40%)

30% increased damage with water magic

10% reduced mana cost for water magic

Devil magic(lvl 5, 60%)

50% increased magic damage dealt

High class devil(lvl 3,10%)

3% increase to all stats

50% increased rep with all devil households.

Play rough(lvl 5, max, 100%)

50% increase physical damage dealt

10% decreased physical damage taken

Adept Mage(lvl 5, 87%)

Allows the use of adept level magics.

Reduces mana costs by 10%

Swordsmanship(lvl 22, 2%)

28% bonus damage with swords

Active:

Water Magic(lvl 15, 15%)

Contains all the following magic skills

Water bolt

Water orb

Healing water

Water serpents roar

Rainstorm

Flood

Water lance

Observe(lvl 45,25%)

Observe a person or item. Granting information on them

Mana bolt(lvl 5, 85%)

Hurl a bolt of mana at the target, dealing damage

Command(lvl 1, 0%)

Command your peerage

Passively increases all peerage members damage dealt by 10% when fighting alongside you.

Current peerage:

Issei hyoudou

Guess that answers the question of who I'm bound to. I thought before me and Irina finished observing one another at the same time. "So I guess you have a couple of questions." Irina said first.

"Not as many as you might expect but, I would say we do need to talk." I said.

"I'll talk to you after class, sorry about not showing up on time yesterday, it's all my fault." Irina said starting to tear up.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, see." I tried to comfort her.

"No, if I had been on time you wouldn't have had to face her alone and you might have stood a chance." Irina was getting hysterical.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurses office, you need to calm down, you can't be in a class like this." I said leading her out of the room, the teacher noticed us leaving but said nothing, probably noting Irina's state and let us go.

Once we arrived at the nurses office I gave irina some water and we sat down and finally had a chance to talk. "Alright then, you feeling better?" I asked. She pulled me into a hug in response.

"I was so scared, when i got there, you were already dead, I saw her fly away and I ran to the fountain but,but…"

"Relax, it's Ok, I'm alive, and I'm guessing I have you to thank for that as well." I said.

"When I saw your body I used my powers to bring you back." Irina said sadly.

"We can talk about those powers later, for now lets just make sure you aren't wailing all the time." I retorted.

"Mou, you don't need to be so mean Issei." Irina said.

Skill created Rebellion

Rebellion (lvl 1, 10%)

Resist the commands of your king, resisting too much will turn you into a stray devil.

"Just lie down for a minute. Let's catch up like regular Childhood friends first, then we can talk about the whole 'Reincarnated devil' business." I said.

"Ok, What have you been up to since I left." Irina asked lying down

"Well when you left we were still both just level 8, I did a bunch of quests and such, then when I hit junior high I began running dungeons on the weekends, it was more fun than homework at least and I got to a reasonable level if I do say so myself. The weird skill I had when I was younger that granted me extra constitution turned out to be 'draconic resilience' and now I am pretty tough. I managed to take down the zombie, orc and even the goblin kingdom, Instant dungeons. I made friends with two guys in Junior high and became known as a bit of a pervert because we always hung around the back of the kendo club changing rooms, I thought it was innocent at first but after I found out that they really were just peeking I tried to ditch them but the damage was already done so no one hung out with me." I said

"That's a shame, but at least I don't have much competition." She said that last part quietly. But with my new improved hearing I caught it.

"Competition for what?" I asked.

"Don't mind that, I'm guessing you are curious about what happened to me, right?" She said.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in what changed you so much, I mean your title now is 'Daughter of the Maou' I doubt that isn't an interesting story." I said

"Well it's kind of long." She said bashfully

"Come on, please." I begged.

"Alright then, it all started a week before I left."

-flashback irina pov-

I sat in front of the T.V. I was enjoying my last sleepover with Issei before we left for England. We had just watched a movie and Issei had already fallen asleep next to me. I took the chance I saw and stole his first kiss that night, unfortunately my dad caught me and called me out of the room to embarass me, that was when the doorbell rang. Dad went and answered it, when he made his way to the door I noticed the sword on the wall that always glowed when I was near it glowing, but I was in the other room. After Dad opened the door he yelled at me to run, to get out the back door and just run. I was about to, but…

I was pulled out of the story as I started crying again.

"Irina, it's fine if you don't want to continue."

"It's fine. The reason I didn't run was because you were there, I didn't want to lose you" I said and continued my story

I ran into the living room where Issei was still sleeping, I woke him up and told him to come with me. As we made it out to the guarded I turned around and saw the two people who were at the door, there was a woman and a man, both about the same age as my dad, the woman had long black hair and the man had short blonde hair, the two were holding swords and they had blood on them, I used 'observe' on the two of them and I couldn't even get a name for either of them. Both of them were so strong that I couldn't even find out their names. We started running again, but Issei was still tired and ended up falling over, I didn't let him go and ended up hitting the ground with him.

"Looks like we caught her, but she has a friend." The man said.

"Let's just kill the kid and take the girl, she's the only one we need." The woman said.

"I have a better Idea." the man said. "We can use the boy." He leaned over to the woman and whispered something to her.

"Good idea, I doubt she will need him after a few years, but it will make getting her on our side way easier." The two then grabbed us and created a magic circle on the ground.

The next thing I knew we were in a strange place where the ground was all black and the sky was red and it was so scary. The two threw us down and looked like they were contacting someone. Issei ran over to me protectively, but I heard something strange from him, It was like a snarling, like some kind of beast. When I asked what was wrong he just told me to take cover. I hid behind some rocks and there was a big red wave of magic and the next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital. The doctors there were all shocked that I was already alright. After I was cleared i was visited by the woman that found us. She was called Serafall Leviathan. She told me that she had already changed Issei's memories and sent him home, but I didn't have a home to go back to anymore, Dad was killed by the two devils and mom was found next to him in much the same state. That was when I found out the truth about myself. Turns out my parents adopted me after dad found me when he was exorcising some devils that had taken over a town and killed all the townsfolk. Once they found me they were going to kill me, but dad decided to take care of me instead, he and mom raised me and kept me safe for years. But Serafall was actually my biological mother, she told me that I was kidnapped by the same devils that my dad killed years ago and that she had been looking everywhere for me, and since the church didn't like devils like her, and me apparently, so they never told her what happened to the devils that took me. Because of that she had to give up her search. Once she saw me she knew it was me, apparently mothers can do that. She had some tests done and we confirmed that it was true, I was actually her long lost daughter. For the week after that she explained the whole devil thing to me and it was a bit of a whirlwind. Once I finally came to terms with it I wanted to see Issei , even if it was for the last time. That was when I gave him that ring that my adoptive mother had, it was the one that dad had proposed to her with and I wanted him to have it, to remember me, the old me, by.

Once I got back to the underworld I was introduced to my new family. My grandparents were nice enough, they seemed shocked that my mother had a child, she explained that my father was actually a child of the original Maou leviathan, who was a warlord and tyrant, but was overthrown by the new Maou, and my mother took up the mantle of Leviathan. My father was killed in the aftermath because the winners wanted to get rid of any loose ends, at the time my mother had just found out she was pregnant with me and realised that if anyone found out about me I would be killed, so she used her magic to pause her pregnancy, stopping it so that I wouldn't be born. It wasn't until the year before i was born, when my Aunt, Sona Sitri, was born that my mother realised that she couldn't run from motherhood forever, she was ready to be a mother, even if the world wasn't ready for me. So she had me in secret and hid me away. But eventually some rebels, remnants of the old maou loyalists found me, realising that I was a descendant of the original Maou they wanted to take me in and turn me into an extremist like them and make a weapon. I was kidnapped and taken away, that was when dad found me.

Once my grandparents and aunt were brought up to speed I was welcomed into the family, after that I met the other Maou, since my mother is one of the four in charge of the underworld I got to meet with a lot of very powerful people. Meeting Sirzechs was a lot of fun, he along with his little sister, Rias, are massive fans of japan and I was able to teach them a few things that they didn't know, I ended up getting along very well with them. It was only last year that Rias told me that she, along with my aunt, were going to kuoh academy to study in the human world. I told my mother that I wanted to go as well and after Ajuka, another of the maou, sorted me out with my evil pieces she got Sona to transfer me into this school, she probably recognised Issei from whenever I mentioned him and put us in the same class in order to get a reaction out of me.

Issei pov

"After class I went to go and see her and complain and thank her. Then I went to see you but I was too late." Irina said. "I ended up needing to use my evil pieces to revive you. And now you are my servant."

"So I'm a slave now, what about those evil pieces, from what my stats said they are like chess right?" I asked

Irina nodded and summoned a magic circle on her hand pulled out a queen piece. It was a dark blue with golden trim. "This is an evil piece, they are used to revive people, and other creatures as devils, each high-class devil gets 1 king which they use on themselves, 1 queen, 2 rooks, bishops and knights, and finally they get 8 pawns, when a person is special they can use more than one piece to be revived." Irina explained before putting the queen piece away again.

"You for example, are so special and powerful, you used up all of my pawn pieces." Irina said with a smile.

"All eight, seriously, badass." I joked.

"Yes it is. Now then let's get back to class before people start rumours about what we are getting up to." Irina joked getting up.

"Well at least you are feeling better." A voice said from the doorway. Sona Shitori, the student council president was standing there crossed armed.

"Hey Sona-nee." Irina said.

"Sona-nee." I snickered under my breath.

"I heard that Hyoudou-kun." The woman in question said. "Anyway, I'm guessing Hyoudou-kun has been caught up with everything?" She looked at Irina.

"Everything but you and Rias." Irina said

"What do those two have to do with…" I said before I began connecting the dots.

"As you just figured out, I am Sona Sitri, Heiress of the house of Sitri and a high class devil." The student council president said standing tall in front of me.

"And my aunt." Irina exclaimed next to me.

After class me and Irina met up outside the school gates and began walking away.

"So what is it that devils even do?" I asked

"Well, we deal with contracts, hunt strays and protect our territory." Irina explained. "We can get onto contracts later since I only just arrived Sona and Rias are discussing what to do about splitting up the jobs out here, since both of them are also high class devils and were here first they deal with most of the stray hunts and already have a system for deciding who hands out contracting circles where. So we are pretty much on break for now. But that doesn't mean we will be slacking." Irina said before I noticed we were in a dark alleyway. "Instant dungeon, zombies." She said before the world around us began to shatter away and we entered the dungeon. "Let's see what the years have done to you." the two of us then burst out of the alleyway and were immediately greeted by a pack of 8 or so zombies. I equipped my combat gear and swung the "Sword of the goblin lord" at the zombies and decapitated one.

gained 35 exp

"Not bad." Irina said before turning and creating 3 ice lances beneath some zombies and impaling them instantly.

"Let's find something that can take a bit more punishment." I said before turning and taking off, we ended up at the lab, a kind of bonus room, where stronger enemies are found in this dungeon, whilst separated from the boss and such it's level is about 35, making it more appropriate for the two of entered the room and were greeted by the mad cackling of Dr zed, who promptly injected himself with a needle and transformed into a super zombie. Irina got the first move in and struck it with a Water bolt, her magic dealing a lot of damage, clearly she had some kind of affinity for it. I rushed the enemy and struck it with my sword.

400 damage

350 damage

"Issei, try out the promotion skill now." Irina said, i felt something change inside me and I tried to use the skill.

"PROMOTION: Knight." I said and charged the enemy.

900 Critical strike

The enemy was on about 50 health after that hit. So i struck them with a magic shot and took them down.

gained 500 exp

gained 1 Pawn point

"Good job Issei." Irina congratulated me before she looted the corpse.

"One second, I got a 'Pawn point' from that, gonna look into it real quick." I said and checked the menus

Pawn Progression

Pawn progression allows you to advance and augment your evil pieces to improve and adapt your powers, you can spend Pawn points(PP) in order to gain bonuses and boosts to your power. PP is gained when you defeat powerful enemies after making use of the promotion skill, there is a increased chance of PP generation if you promoted to a different piece than the last time you gained PP.

So it's just another way of progression, and it looks like a pretty typical skill tree, cool. There were 5 skills I could start with and each led to their own skills later, there was some crossover but it was pretty much these four moving upwards. I checked each of the 5 options.

Knight mastery

Greatly increased critical strike chance when promoted to knight.

Greatly increased critical strike damage when promoted to knight.

20% dex bonus passively

Bishop mastery

Mana regenerates 50% faster when promoted to bishop

Magic skills deal 20% increased damage when promoted to bishop

20% wis bonus passively

Rook mastery

You take 50% reduced damage from all sources when promoted to rook

You deal 25% increased physical damage when promoted to rook

20% con bonus passively

Queen mastery

Health and mana are fully restored upon promotion to Queen.

Increased critical strike chance when promoted to Queen

You deal 25% increased physical damage when promoted to Queen

Magic skills deal 20% increased damage when promoted to Queen

5% increase to all stats passively

Powerful Pawn

Restore 50% health and mana upon promotion to any piece

Unlock Skill Demote

10% increase to all stats.

Demote

Remove the effects of your current promotion over the next two minutes the effects will fade, once completely removed, you can promote again if still legal for you to do so.

I didn't really think on it particularly long, it seemed like four of them were for specialising as one particular piece, whereas the last one was about being more versatile. It would probably be best for me to put points into that one until I get enough points to pick up some pieces in the other trees since their effects are still pretty strong.

"EARTH TO ISSEI, you in there." I was pulled from my thought when my king began calling to my, she was right up in my face staring at my eyes, I lost myself for a moment staring at her face before snapping out of it.

"Oh sorry, I was checking out this new skill tree I got, somehow becoming a pawn has unlocked a new progression tree for me and I was planning out my route for it a bit." I explained,

"Cool, so what do you need to do to progress with it?" Irina asked.

"Well everytime I beat an enemy after promoting I can get a point. Higher chance with stronger enemies and if I mix up what piece i promote to." I explained as briefly as possible.

"Alright then, let's head into the orc dungeon and…" Irina's stomach growled before she could finish.

"Shall we go and eat first?" I asked. She was bright red right now but I simply said, "ID Escape" and we left the dungeon, making our way to my house.

Once we arrived at my house I spotted more than a few boxes out the front and Irina seemed to not be bothered by them. We stepped inside and I saw a woman in a business suit talking to my parents. "Thank you for agreeing to take care of my daughter." The woman said before turning to see us. "Oh hey Iri-chan." the woman said before glomping Irina. I was a little bit taken aback.

"Observe" I said quietly and saw the woman's stats

Serafall Leviathan

Lvl:*&£^$^"*

Title: Magical Girl Maou

Why is the only info I can get on her that her title is 'Magical girl maou', but going by the name and the fact that she is currently hugging Irina, I'd hazard a guess that she is Irina's birth mother.


	2. Version 2

A/n: I've been hunting through my google docs looking for the start of a pretty old story that I am planning to rewrite. (Not a fan fiction, but technically a gamer style story, like this one) and I found this during my search. In fact, I found 3 versions of the same story. I am actually tempted to continue one of them, but for now, here is the second version of this fic.

**Name: Issei hyoudou**

**Title: The Pervert Prince**

**Level: 5 (Tier 2)**

**Exp: (2130/3000)**

**Age: 17**

**Stats:**

**Health: 245/245**

**Mana: 30/30**

**Str: 9**

**Con: 14**

**Dex: 9**

**Wis: 6**

**Int: 7**

**Cha: 3**

**Skills:Passive:**

**$% ££$* £%£! (lvl 0, 99%) :**

**"Domination and Destruction await you"**

**Gain 5 Str/Con every level.**

**Intuition(lvl 4, 83%):**

**"Sometimes you just get a bad feeling."**

**Occasionally you will detect when someone is lying or keeping secrets.**

**Tougher stuff(lvl 7, 43%):**

**"Beat me down and I'll get right back up"**

**Increase damage from physical attacks by 8.75%**

**Decrease damage from physical attacks by 4.37%**

**Active:**

**Observe(lvl 8, 12%):**

**"Keep your eyes peeled"**

**Used to get info on items and people.**

**Flirt(lvl 1, 40%):**

**"Timing is key when it comes to these things"**

**Increases Charm by up to 25% when used against a female, effect based on reputation with target.**

**Faking it(lvl 1, 4%):**

**"It's all fun and games"**

**You can attack party members without damaging them.**

**Right Hook(lvl 4, 14%):**

**"A hand with that much exercise has got to hurt a lot"**

**Deal Str (3*lvl) damage to an enemy you strike.**

**Hide(lvl 4, 88%):**

**"I can't see you, so you can't see me"**

**Reduces chance of being detected by 10%**

I never was a stranger to the status screen staring me in the face, I've had this power since I was born, heck until I was eight I was certain everyone had it. My parents seemed to play along with me when I was young, since It seemed like I was just making everything into a game to encourage me to do things. Then when I entered elementary school my only friend also had this power. Me and Irina got along great anyway but being able to go on quests with someone else made it a lot more fun. but she was gone now, off to England and probably forgot all about me. At this point the power had become a part of me that I kind of just dealt with. Sure, I took advantage of the skills It gave me, but I got pretty mad at it last year, when I entered High school it came out with commencing stat squish and I got dropped 25 levels from 30 and lost most of my stats. On the bright side most of my skills upgraded themselves when it happened, it annoyed me that I had maxed out most of them already and getting to level them up again felt pretty good. And the stat squish wasn't all that bad, basically it just made everyone's levels more flat and quite a bit lower. For example before it my mom was lvl 55, now she is only lvl 9. I was however keeping my attention on the screen all day today as my first skill, the only one that has been there for as long as I can remember, the one that predated even Scream and Cry, was about to level up. Sometimes that skill would go months without growing at all, some days it would gain a whole 2% in a day. Finally it was about to level up and I could learn what "Domination and Destruction" meant.

"Yo Hyoudou." Kiryuu Aika came along to his desk as he sat staring into space. "Your friend's have gone peeping without you."

"That's fine, I have something to do today anyway." I said getting up from his seat after being brought out of his thoughts.

"Strange" Kiryuu said.

As I walked through the corridors of Kuoh academy i ended up bumping into someone as i focused on the status screen in front of me. "Sorry" I said quickly getting up and offering a hand to the person I knocked over. 'Just my luck' I thought as a popup said -5 Rep with Rias Gremmory one of the great 'onee-samas' of the school. And as it happened one of the few people at the school who had stats like I was used to BEFORE the squish. My intuition told me that she was hiding something as soon as i laid eyes on her and I observed her along with her entire club and had the bad luck of discovering that she wasn't human. Something which always unsettled me. On top of that she was one of the most beloved students in the school. There were going to be rumours tomorrow about me pushing her down.

Thankfully she took my hand and I helped her up. "Sorry about that I've been lost in thought all..." I started to say but i stopped when I saw something right in front of me. Twice critical unlocked

I quickly forgot what I what I was doing and took a look at my skills

**Red Dragon Emperor (lvl 1, 0%):**

**"Host of the Heavenly dragon of domination"**

**Gain 5 Str/Con per level, Access to twice critical.**

**Twice Critical (lvl 1, 0%):**

**"I'll give it my all, Twice if i have to"**

**Double all physical stats for 10 seconds.**

**Costs 1mp**

Now that is cool. I'm gonna need to start doing dungeons again because with this thing i may eventually stand a chance against. "ehem" The girl in front of me coughed to get my attention. "Sorry, lost in thought again." I said, It was only then that I noticed I was staring at her breasts the whole time. "I need to get going anyway, sorry about walking into you." I said leaving.

**New skill created:**

**Detect Malice(lvl 1,45%)**

**"****ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ****"**

**Can detect malice directed towards you from up to 10 yards away.**

'great, just great' I left hurriedly still lost in thought.

I walked out of the school grounds and found myself back at my favorite haunt. It was the entrance to a dungeon that i found shortly after entering Kuoh, it was the easiest dungeon for quite a wide area and since it was on my route to school it made for a pretty good place to farm when I was super bored. I kicked down the door and sauntered in. The lvl 1 enemies in the dungeon were already scrambling together what petty defence they could. After the first two times here I could wipe the floor with everything inside. I didn't go for any of the higher level dungeons because for some reason this was the only dungeon which is not recommended for two or more people. And given that the only other person I knew with the same powers was in England, well I was kind of stuck. I entered and began taking out the weaklings in order to draw out the more powerful enemies.

I was early for class today, after the surprise last night. I figured I should pay a bit more attention to my gamer abilities. After all, they basically single handedly saved me from dying last night. Once I got home I ground out my observe skill a bit using my old school yearbooks. After a while I ended up hitting level 10 with it. Today however I was holding off on using it on anyone, after yesterday's display in the hallway all eyes were on me and the amount of bloodlust I felt was welling up to the point I was certain i was going to...

At the very least I got a skill level out of it, I thought, before looking down at my hands, the ring still placed on my left hand, I never have unequipped it. After all i got that quest all that time ago.

"So Issei, I guess this is goodbye" Irina said to me as we finished playing in the park for the last time.

"We will see each other again, right?" I asked. Irina just looked away. She said something under her breath then held out something for me.

"If you promise to always wear this." She said with a sad face. "If you wear this then no matter what we will be together again."

I held out my hands and took the item. It was a ring. I tried to use notice on it but didn't get anything. After I put it on I got a quest pop-up

Quest: Childhood promise

**Irina gave you a ring to wear at all times.**

**Objectives:**

**Don't unequip the ring until you meet Irina again**

**Rewards:**

**1500 Rep with Irina Shidou**

**5000 Exp**

**Failure:**

**A life on lonliness**

**Accept: Y/N**

Obviously I accepted the quest, The number of experience points was at least 10 times more that I had ever received for any quest up to that point. I equipped the ring and gave Irina a big hug

"Irina, are you done?" Asked a voice i didn't recognize. Irina turned away from me and walked over to a girl with long black pigtails wearing a suit. I had never seen this woman before. Not even in this memory, every time i remembered it he was sure it was Irina's mother that called her over.

Intuition has leveled up

I was ripped from my memory when I was notified that intuition had procced. This meant that something in that memory was wrong. Or someone was lying. I tried to think about it more but none of it added up. She gave me the ring in the morning of the 16th, but the last night I saw her with her family was the 9th. What was going on, had someone messed with the memory or something. Who was that woman.

Quest: Reach out to the truth

**Discover what really happened when Irina left.**

**Objectives:**

**Find out what happened to Irina and by extension yourself.**

**Rewards:**

**1 Girlfriend**

**8000 Exp**

**Failure:**

**A life on lonliness**

**Accept: Y/N**

This was bugging me now so I was obviously going to look into it quest or not. Accepting the quest was because I was going to be doing it anyway and getting rewarded for it was worth the risk failure presented, since he hadn't failed a quest yet, not even his daily school run rep quest.

I decided to start with the only lead i had at the time. the ring, I used observe on it and to my shock there was a lot more information that I thought I would get.

**Name: Ring of Greater Binding**

**The Engagement ring given to Irina Shidou's mother by her Father. Irina received this ring at some point before leaving and gave it to you. You have worn it ever since without knowing it's true value.**

**1 str**

**-1 cha**

**10 cha when interacting with those that know/knew Irina.**

**10% reputation gain with Hyoudou household.**

**20% reputation gain with Shidou household.**

**10% reputation gain with !*!"%! household**

**5% reputation gain with "%$( household.**

Seems a lot of people like me wearing this ring. As I finished reading on the details of my longest held piece of equipment I turned my head to the front of the class. Where I saw we had a new student joining us. She had light brown hair which she wore in two long tails framing her body nicely. I looked up at her face and was shocked. "Observe" I Quietly whispered and used my skill to verify what I was already certain of.

**Name: Irina Shidou**

**Title: %£ %$£ (***

**Level: ?(Tier 3)**

**Exp: ?/?**

**Age: 17**

**Stats:**

**Health:**

**Mana:**

**Str:**

**Con:**

**Dex:**

**Wis:**

**Int:**

**Cha:**

**Intuition has leveled up**

I knew something was wrong. Irina was a Tier above me, so far the only people I knew that were above me in tier were the occult research club and the student council. At first I thought it was related to maturity, like reaching high school was a tier, graduating collage was another. but my parents were both also tier 2. So i figured I was only half right there then.

**Irina Shidou has invited you to a party. y/n**

obviously i accepted the party invite instantly. Before long we have party chat, a convenient feature of our power that lets us communicate telepathically with one another, as well as letting us share info on items and quests, but first...

Issei: Holy shit.

Issei: I can't believe it's really you

Irina: Calm down Issei. but I'll be honest, I'm surprised you are here.

Issei: What do you mean?

Irina: Well I was supposed to transfer into this school last year but never did because something came up but now that I finally get to come back here I meet you on the first day.

Issei: I know right?

Issei: anyway, I used observe on you and...

Issei: do you know what the (tier) means?

Irina: ?

Issei: next to your level, last year when I entered high school my level was reset and I gained a (Tier) I thought it was to do with maturity or something but a couple students, including you, are (tier 3), but my parents and me are still (Tier 2).

Irina: I have an idea, we can talk about it more later.

Issei: Alright.

Irina: Is class always this boring?

Issei: Yep.

Irina: at least you get skill points for listening.

The two of us stopped talking in our heads and began to pay attention to the lecture.

**Gained 1 Int, gained 50 rep with Kuoh Academy**

After class Irina was inundated with people asking her questions. Among them were Matsuda and Motohama, both of whom were leering at her like a piece of meat. I snuck up behind the two and.

**Skill created, Mosquito bite(lvl 1, 30%)**

"For when Pain is all you need to create."

**A non damaging, but painful ability, must be used from stealth.**

"Ouch" The two said in unison before turning around neither notice me as I was still 'lost in thought.' In fact I was messaging Irina.

Issei: Ignore the guys in the class, but let's talk somewhere private, what do you say the park we used to grind in?

Irina: k.

**Hyoudou Issei has compleated the quest 'Childhood promise'**

**Hyoudou Issei has leveled up, twice.**

Irina: Congratulations.

Issei: I can't believe it was only this morning that I finally got around to using 'Observe' on the ring I was wearing for that quest.

Irina visibly gulped at that, I however was already on my way out of the room, I would meet with Irina later so there was no need for me to join their classmates hounding her.

I got to the park and sat on a bench in front of the fountain. It was a serene place. I closed my eyes for a bit and...

**Skill created, Meditate(lvl 1, 1%)**

**"OOOOOHHHHHUUUUMMMM"**

**Increases mana regen by 10% whilst active. (Disabled in combat)**

It didn't take long for me to be pulled from my meditative state. I thought it would be Irina coming to meet me, but instead I was met with the same girl who I turned down last night.

"Issei?" the girl, Yumma Amano, asked as she saw me sat eyes closed on a bench.

"Yes?" I asked, detect Malice was going off again, I should probably get out of here.

The Light spear pierced my stomach and I was left to bleed out by the fallen angel. "Don't blame me for this, blame god, he's the one that gave you that sacred gear after all." I looked at my hand, stained red, blood, my blood. I saw the ring, even it wasn't spared, the beautiful ring that had been on Irina's mothers hand years ago, was now stained with my blood. My last thoughts were of her, of her appearing out of nowhere like an angel and saving me. I closed my eyes and finally embraced the darkness as death took me.

"Don't leave me Issei."

I opened my eyes, I was in my room, I was awake, I was alive, I looked at my status screen, I was level 1 again, 'great' I thought sarcastically. I then saw my currently equipped gear, nothing, I was naked, I had even unequipped the ring. I checked my inventory and noticed that it was there, 'phew' that almost gave me a heart attack. I couldn't very well lose that ring, even if I was certain I was dead right now. I checked the party status screen, Irina was still in my party, but I could see her level, 46 now, I noticed she had the sleeping status and I smiled at the thought of how she must look right now. She really became a beauty these past few years and I wished I could see her sleeping face right now. I looked down finally and noticed. I could, right next to me was a naked, sleeping, Irina Shidou. "Issei" She muttered out in her dream. I blushed, I blushed hard. And the blush wasn't the only thing that was hard, I quickly equipped some underwear and pajamas, before attempting to wake her up.

"Irina, Irina, wake up." I said calmly, shaking her shoulder a little to try and rouse her.

"Wake me up with a kiss." She said in her dreams.

"I know you don't really want that." I said sternly, I didn't take that kind of teasing lightly, especially from a naked girl in my bed.

"Mou, why can't you just play along for once?" Irina asked as she opened her eyes.

"Irina, what are you doing in my bed?" I asked.

"Well..." Irina said.

Intuition has leveled up.

"Please just tell me. I'm power leveling intuition over here."

"Ok, but it's a long story." Irina said.

"We have time." I said noting that it was still early in the early morning.

"Well, when I left I discovered something interesting about myself. I'm not really human." Irina said tentatively. I nodded in response. That seemed to relieve Irina a bit. "I'm actually a Devil. My birth name was Irina Leviathan. Granddaughter of one of the original four maou."

"Original Maou?" I asked.

"Basically, after the three sides in the great war, angels, devils and fallen angels, made a cease-fire. The devils started their own civil war. My mother was one of the leaders of the rebelling houses. My father was a child of the original Leviathan, but disagreed with their actions and spied for the rebels. The two were like us childhood friends but after the war the inquisition came around for him. Even being related to the old maou meant he was to be killed. My mother watched in horror as the man she loved was killed in front of her. At the time she was pregnant with me, in her grief she used a spell to stop my growth. Essentially pausing her pregnancy knowing that if anyone knew about me I too would be killed. Much later my aunt was born and when mom saw her she knew that she too wanted to have her baby. So she took a year out and had me. After that she raised me in secret, until they found me. As a descendant of the old maou those still loyal to them found me and tried to take and raise me into a weapon against the new ones, like my mother. They kidnapped me but shortly after, were found by the church, they had slaughtered the entire town where i was being kept and the church came in to exterminate them. They were going to get rid of me too, but Touji Shidou, the man who raised me, stopped them and raised me as his own." She gulped

"You can stop if you want to." I said, I was interested, and I didn't doubt her for a second, intuition was telling me this was all true, but I didn't want to push her.

She shook her head " I'm almost done anyway. After Daddy took me in, I met you. But a week before we left." She was starting to tear up. "They found me again. The old maou loyalists found me and they killed my parents to get me. They had learned their lesson and were about to take me to the underworld to avoid the church, but we were having a sleepover that night and you came along to try and protect me. In the end you unleashed a super scary aura and that drew the attention of the new maou. When they arrived you had already passed out. Sirzechs offered to send you home. And then he took me to the other Maou. That was where I found out everything. Since then my mother, the new Leviathan, has taken care of me. Last year I was supposed to get my evil pieces and be sent here where my aunt is studying. But the council of devils blocked it saying i was a threat. Mom was fuming at that, but I used my last year learning more about devils and catching up on what happened on earth. I got the ok to move up here last week and i transferred in yesterday."

"Ok, but that didn't explain why we are both in my bed naked." I said in moderate disbelief at the story.

"well last night I was coming to meet you at the park when I saw that fallen angel bitch fly away. I rushed into the park and saw you lying there unconscious. I ran up to you, but you were pretty much already gone. I then used my evil pieces, to make you into my devil servant." Irina said quietly

"So im your slave now?" I asked.

"Technically, I just didn't want you to die. I wasn't thinking clearly. But now, I'm super happy I did." She smiled. "Now you can't ever leave me."

"Pretty sure you left me." I said under my breath.

"Might want to check your passives." Irina said pouting a little as she got up. She could have equipped some clothes, but seemingly for my benefit didn't as she approached my door. I watched her _devilish _ass sway as she walked away. She equipped her uniform before leaving my room.

I checked my passive skills as she said before i was so wonderfully distracted.

**Reborn Devil (lvl 1,0%)**

**Increased to Tier 3**

**Bound to king, Irina Leviathan**

**50% increase to all physical stats**

**Improved Sight, Smell and hearing.**

That's pretty powerful, 'improved' hearing. Oh, "She heard that." I got up and equipped some pajamas be before heading to get ready for school.

Once I went downstairs for breakfast, I saw a woman in a business suit with long black pigtails in the same style as Irinas. She was talking to my parents as Irina ate in the kitchen.

"Basically I need somewhere for Irina to stay for the rest of her education here and since you two know her i was hoping you would take her in." The woman said.

"observe" i said quietly.

**Name:Serafall Leviathan**

**Level: $%^&%^%$&^%$**

I didn't even bother looking any further than that, clearly this woman, Irina's mother I assume, was super high level and I am not even close to being able to see her info. I must have made some kind of face because Irina started laughing when she looked at me. I turned and entered the kitchen to get something to eat before school started.

"So then 'my king' what orders do you have for this pawn of yours?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'll introduce you to the other devils at the school later, for now let's focus on school, then we can level you up a bit, you are kind of slacking, it's depressing really

**Name: Issei hyoudou**

**Title: The Dreamer**

**Level: 12(Tier 1)**

**Exp: (130/300)**

**Age: 7**

**Stats:**

**Health: 450/450**

**Mana: 0/0**

**Str: 13**

**Con: 14**

**Dex: 15**

**Wis: 11**

**Int: 11**

**Cha: 14**

**Skills:Passive:**

**$% ££$* £%£! (lvl 0, 1%) :**

**"Domination and Destruction await you"**

**Gain 15 Str/Con every level.**

**Intuition(lvl 1, 4%):**

**"Sometimes you just get a bad feeling."**

**Occasionally you will detect when someone is lying or keeping secrets.**

**Play rough(lvl 4, 8%):**

**"Boys don't cry when they fall down"**

**Increase damage from physical attacks by 5%**

**Decrease damage from physical attacks by 2.5%**

**Active:**

**Notice(lvl 2, 12%):**

**"Keep your eyes peeled"**

**Used to get basic info on items and people.**

**Pose(lvl 4, 40%):**

**"Every hero needs a good pose"**

**Increases Charm by up to 100% when used during a charm check, effect based on reputation with target.**

**Imaginary Combat(lvl 8, 19%):"It's all fun and games"**

**Pretending to fight is fine, you can attack party members without damaging them.**

**Party:**

**Irina Shidou (lvl 11)**


	3. Version 3

A/n: I've been hunting through my google docs looking for the start of a pretty old story that I am planning to rewrite. (Not a fan fiction, but technically a gamer style story, like this one) and I found this during my search. In fact, I found 3 versions of the same story. I am actually tempted to continue one of them, but for now, here is the third version of this fic.

Issei Hyoudou woke up to the same notification as always

**You have rested, HP and MP restored.**

For most people a notification like this appearing in the corner of their eye would have them visiting a psychiatrist, but no, for Issei this was his normal day. Everyday he woke up, had a shower, brushed his teeth, equipped some clothes, then ate breakfast, accepted a quest to get to school on time, got in 5 minutes before the bell, spent the day using observe on any object/person he could see, once school was over he would sneak to an alleyway and create an instant dungeon, then grind enemies and levels for a couple hours before heading home. He had been doing this for years now.

It was only today that things were about to change for him all because a new student joining his class. He sat there studying the ring on his finger for the fourth time this morning, it was the most efficient item for him to use observe on, because of its origins and status as a 'Quest item' it made it grant more skill exp than most things he could observe. The items status once again appeared in front of his face.

**Ring of Promised Bond**

**Quest Item**

**Equipped**

**Increased reputation gains with Irina Shidou**

**5% increased experience gain**

**Given to Hyoudou Issei by Irina Shidou on her last day in Japan, she told him to wear the ring every day until they met again, which he has done successfully for 3437 days**

Reading that again reminded him of the quest he got all those years ago, back on the last day he saw her, his childhood friend, and crush.

"So Issei, I guess this is goodbye" Irina said to Issei as they finished playing in the park for the last time. Like usual the pair had been running around acting like heroes, however Irina seemed off today. Issei used his ability to 'observe' and realised that there were some serious issues that she was dealing with, but something told him that talking about them wasn't what she wanted to do with him, what she wanted was to just play like usual. Let her forget her problems for a bit.  
"We will see each other again, right?" Issei asked. Irina just looked away. She said something under her breath then held out something for him to take.  
"If you promise to always wear this." She said with a sad face. "If you wear this then no matter what we will be together again." Issei put his hands out and Irina dropped the ring into his hand, to looked at it for a second before putting it on. Issei observed the ring but all it said was that Irina gave him it and that it increased his exp gain, something that excited him. Then came the quest popup.

**Quest: Childhood promise  
Irina gave you a ring to wear at all times.  
Objectives:  
Don't unequip the ring until you meet Irina again  
Rewards:  
15000 Rep with Irina Shidou  
5000 Exp  
Failure:  
A life on loneliness  
Accept: Y/N**

Being only 8 at the time Issei didn't quite understand the idea of how long it may take for them to meet again, it wasn't something he had counted on when he hit the accept button on his screen. Something that still weighed on him years later as he reached high school. His attention was brought back to the front of the class when he noticed that the teacher was now in front of the class and was taking roll call, luckily they had assigned seating so the teachers could do it whilst the students were free to talk, as long as they stayed in their seats, the two in front of and behind issei were talking like usual, the pair were nigh insufferable as far as Issei was concerned, always talking Girls this, butts that, they openly discussed the eroge they masturbated to last night once and that sealed the deal for Issei as he began to just outright blank the pair. He asked to be moved but the teacher told him that being the only male in the class it was inevitable, since no girl would feel save between the two and he wasn't about to let the pair sit adjacent to one another. Issei conceded that it was a bullet that he just had to bite. It would be fine if not for the fact that he kept getting thrown in with the pair. Almost immediately he was ostracized as a pervert. Already half a year into his education he went ahead and threw in the towel and just let it happen. Hopefully he would be in a different class from the pair next year and people might see him for who he really is for once, but he wasn't about to hold his breath, no matter how high he got his skill in **Suspension of disbelief **a useful skill when you still held onto the dream of meeting your childhood crush again and her still remembering you. Still, Issei brought up the screen for **Reputation **from his **Gamer** ability and looked at the reputations he had

**Loved**

**Hana Hyoudou(999/999)**

**Gorou Hyoudou(333/999)**

**Friendly**

**Irina Shidou(4000/12000)**

**Liked**

**Kaori Murayama(2100/6000)**

**Aika Kiryuu(4050/6000)**

**Sona Shitori(450/6000)**

**Rias Gremory(300/6000)**

**Kuoh Academy Staff(100/6000)**

**Neutral**

**Yui Katase(2850/3000)**

**Matsuda Takumi(1200/3000)**

**Motohama Nakakuni(760/3000)**

**Disliked**

**Kuoh Academy Student council (5000/6000)**

**Kuoh Academy Student body(4500/6000)**

**Hated  
**"**^&%£ $*!% (* *£/&$") **

That last one had always bugged Issei, apparently he had an enemy from birth that he never knew about. Maybe he was just born with an evil twin that resents him for even existing. But moving up it seemed that the rest of the school just disliked him, and not even all that much, with the council dislinking him a little less, though he thought that the president apparently liking him resulting in him getting a better overall result. It seemed that the two next to him were pretty neutral with regards to him, not surprising but ultimately not his fault, he wasn't interested in the two and was pretty sure they could drag his reputation through the dirt even more if he pissed them off. The girls in his class being friendly and close to friendly was a little shocking, but he guessed that seeing his exasperation at the two's antics may have hinted to them that there was a little more to him than what the rest of the school thought. He was quite shocked when he first saw Sona and Rias liked him, it was a shock that either of them were above neutral since he had barely interacted with the latter, only occasionally smiling to her in the halls, and his interaction with Sona pretty much ending after he was taken to the student council office for a peeping offence that he wasn't involved in. Once he cleared up what happened with them, since he had an alibi, she let him go offering an apology for taking his time and accusing him on the back of rumours. Issei accepted the apology and moved on. But even then her view of him was pretty much set at (1000/3000) in neutral then suddenly a week or so later he jumped almost 3000 points with her. Finally Issei reached Irina's reputation, unchanged from when he last saw her, many of his old friends from Elementary school and such had all dropped off his reputations for being redundant. Outside of that a lot of other friends had degraded back to neutral, some staying on liked before being marked redundant by the system and it stopped tracking them for simplicity's sake. But Irina's had never degraded, that gave him that glimmer of hope that one day the two would meet again and he could finally ask her out.

"Alright class it's time to meet your newest classmate, come on in." the teacher said from the front.

"Hello everyone." A girl with brown hair in two long pigtails framing her curvaceous body said looking towards the class. "My name is Irina Shitori. I used to live here a long time ago but I just recently came back. It's nice to meet all of you." She said. Issei looked up and was instantly stunned. It was her, Irina Shidou, his childhood crush was here, in the flesh. Then he recognised that her name was different, so he quietly cast observe on her.

**Irina Shitori**

**Title: Daughter of Satan**

**Lvl: 63**

**Stats**

**Str:45**

**Con35:**

**Int:35**

**Dex:65**

**Wis:45**

**Luk:55**

**Issei Hyoudou's childhood friend, she returned to Kuoh under a different last name.**

**Reputation: Friendly 4000/12000**

Issei continued to stare at her in disbelief. The teacher seemed to catch onto this and decided to get his attention in the most devious way possible. "Why don't you take the free seat between Kiryuu-san and Hyoudou-kun." When Issei heard his name he realised what was going on, it seemed the teacher was throwing him a bone in return for placing him in his unfortunate situation for the past half year. Irina seemed shocked too when she heard Issei's name. She happily took the seat next to him and Issei noticed that the reputation he had with her moved up 100 points just from her sitting next to him.

"It's been a while Ise-kun." She said with a smile turning to him.

"It has Irina-san." Issei said before turning back to the front. And quietly whispering to her. "Talk after class." She nodded to him and began paying attention to the lesson. Issei ended up phasing out of the lesson later and checked his quest log.

**Quest: Childhood promise  
Irina gave you a ring to wear at all times.  
Objectives:  
Don't unequip the ring until you meet Irina again DONE**

**Talk to Irina after class**

**Don't fuck it up.  
Rewards:  
15000 Rep with Irina Shidou  
5000 Exp  
Failure:  
A life on loneliness  
Accept: Y/N**

'Wow, how elegantly put.' Issei thought to himself as he watched his easy 5k exp go out the window. 'Well 10 years of kept promise has to count for something.' He concluded and waited patiently for class to end. When it did Irina was quickly swarmed.

"Where did you live before here?"

"What's it like being back after so long?"

"Did you and Hyoudou-kun know one another?"

"What's your bust size?"

Issei watched as she struggled to deal with all the questions at once. Suddenly

"Irina Shitori, please come to the student council room." Came across the tannoy system. Irina stood up, apologised to the class and made her way to the student council room.

Issei got up after she was gone and went to wait for her. He sat outside the council room using observe on people that went past. It was all well and good until he spotted Rias Gremory walk nearby, Issei used observe on her and he did not like what he saw

**Rias Gremory**

**Heiress of Gremory**

**Lvl: 69**

**Stats**

**Str:55**

**Con45:**

**Int:65**

**Dex:45**

**Wis:35**

**Luk:35**

**Second child of Lord Gremory, she was made the Heir when her brother became one of the four satans. She attends Kuoh academy and is a third year. She is president of the Occult Research Club. She is a massive Otaku and enjoys a good romantic story**

**Reputation(300/6000)**

"First Irina, now Rias-senpai, Honestly how many devils are at this school?" Issei thought to himself quietly. It was then that he finally realised where he had heard the name that Irina had given as her last name, Shitori, it was the same as the student council presidents. Issei looked around and saw that there was no one nearby so he dared to take a quick peek into the student council room whilst he could. He cracked open the door just enough for him to see the people in there, It was just Sona-kaichou and Irina, the two seemed to be chatting about something. "Observe", Issei quietly used his skill to get information on the president

**Sona Sitri**

**Heiress of Sitri**

**Lvl: 71**

**Stats**

**Str:35**

**Con:35:**

**Int:85**

**Dex:45**

**Wis:65**

**Luk:25**

**Second child of Lord Sitri, she was made the Heir when her sister became one of the four satans. She attends Kuoh academy and is a third year. She is president of the Student council. She is a well know genius and has never lost a game of chess.**

**Reputation(400/6000)**

The sheer numbers on these girls really put Issei in his place, his respectable level 55 was more than twice the average student at the school but still he was nothing to the devils here and he had been grinding for years. Sure he had taken some time out for school and such but most nights he did a dungeon or something.

Issei closed the door but the 'click' of the door was a little loud for his liking, not 10 seconds later Sona opened the door and looked around, she spotted him. "May I ask what you are doing here Hyoudou-kun?" Sona asked.

"Well me and Irina are old friends and we agreed to catch up after class so I'm waiting for you to finish with her so we can talk." Issei explained calmly.

"Well we are done now." Sona said stepping inside and opening the door for Irina to leave.

"Issei." Irina said giving him a hug.

"Come on let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Issei said.

"Is that WackRolands still open?" Irina asked.

"Yep, come on." Issei said, the two walking off side by side.

"So, care to explain the whole name change thing?" Issei asked.

"Well shortly before I left I ended up running into my birth mother. She was apparently looking for me for years since I was kidnapped as a child and hidden from her. After that she took care of me for the last ten years or so. Her younger sister is the Student council president." Irina explained vaguely.

"Hmm" Issei said trying to sound appeased by her answer but knowing that there was a LOT she wasn't telling him.

"So what have you been up to Issei?" Irina said.

"Lots of dungeons." Issei said

"So you've kept up your training. Good boy." Irina said

"Well I need to be able to protect you, right?" Issei said about to take a bite out of his food.

"Wait a second." Irina said finally looking at his hand. "You seriously kept it on, all this time?" Irina asked.

"Well, yeah, you told me to wear it, and it gave me a 5% exp bonus, why wouldn't I wear it." Issei asked

"Well i thought you might have forgotten me." Irina said looking a little sad.

"Well I didn't and I kept the ring on all this time." Issei said. "Anyway, how about you, did you level up much?" Issei asked.

"You already used **Observe** on me so I know you know my level." Irina said.

"Guilty as charged, anyway, wanna go do a dungeon? There happens to be one nearby here, some strip club full of gangsters." Issei said.

"Sure, just wait till you see my new magic?" Irina said.

"Oh yeah, did your mom teach you it?" Issei asked

"Yes actuall-" Irina stopped herself, then got a dark look on her face and stared Issei down. "How much do you know?"

"Only what Observe told me, you are 'daughter of satan', kaichou is the 'heiress of sitri' and Rias-senpai is also a devil." Issei explained.

Irina visibly lightened up a little after hearing his explanation.

"So what do you think, do you hate us? Are you scared of us?" Irina asked

"Honestly, no, I don't suddenly have a problem with you because you a devil, and I doubt that Kaichou would put so much effort into the school if she was going to destroy it or something. I trust you guys. So i'm not afraid" Issei explained.

"That's good." Irina said. "Because I want you to become a devil too."

Issei was shocked, 'you could become a devil, how? Why? What?'

*flash* Irina took a picture of Issei's face and his shocked expression. "That is totally going to be my new phone background." Irina said.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"Well you see each high-class devil gets a set of 15 'evil pieces' they let us reincarnate people, creatures, monsters, animals and such as devil servants." Irina explained. "Basically it gives people superhuman strength and speed as well as letting you live for thousands of years."

"But I would be a slave." Issei said.

"You would be _my _'slave'" Irina put air quotes around the slave part. "I'm not really interested in forcing you to do anything, but, i do really want you to join me Issei. Mom said 'the queen piece gets all the benefits of each of the other pieces, and it is best suited to someone you would happily have at your side forever.' and honestly, there is only one person who I wouldn't mind having at my side forever." Irina said blushing a little.

"I dunno." Issei said not noticing the meaning behind Irina's words.

"I don't want to rush you, just tell me once you make up your mind, I'll make sure that the offer is open as long as possible. Also, since we can revive people as devils once they die, if somehow you get killed, be it a car, a mugging, whatever, can I revive you? Please." Irina said standing up having finished her food.

"Alright then, Irina if I die before I come to my decision about joining you, then you can revive me if you want." Issei said.

"Yay." irina said hugging him. "So to the dungeon?" Irina asked.

"Sure." Issei said "Just don't leave me to die in there so you get to revive me." Issei said

"Mou, I wouldn't do that to you." Irina said annoyed.

"I'm kidding" Issei said as the pair stepped outside the restaurant and went to the dungeon.

They stood before a back door of a building with no windows and two doors. Issei played with a window in front of the door

**Private Eyes**

**Minimum level:6**

**Difficulty: Hard(lvl 45)**

**Base of the hardock gang, they operate human trafficking operations from this building.**

**CLEARED: 8/4/2008**

**This dungeon can be repeated at harder difficulties however the events within the dungeon will not affect the real world.**

Issei set the difficulty to hard so that they could easily take down the dungeon but wouldn't need to deal with everything dying from them looking at their enemies funny. The pair burst into the dungeon and were greeted by the sounds and sights of the strip club, there were 3 stages each of which had a catwalk and there was one woman on each stage. Issei pointed Irina to a nearby doorway which led deeper into the dungeon, the main room would be a slaughterhouse but it might a bit risky to fight 60 enemies at once so the pair decided to sneak around and go after the boss. Issei hid behind a wall and watched a patrol of 3 men walk through the back room they were traveling through. "Looks like we have our first enemies. Would you like to do the honours" Issei asked. Irina nodded and got out from their hiding place and held out a hand, she summoned a magic circle in her hand and launched three long jets of water which twirled around and grabbed each of the enemies before pulling them all into one another and knocked them all out.

**Defeated 3x hardock grunt, gained 300 exp**

"Not bad Irina." Issei said stepping out next to her. The pair walked down the halls taking turns dealing with patrols before reaching the boss room. They opened to doors and entered.


End file.
